Applications (e.g., computer software) often include a user interface (UI) component that displays screens to users of the application. A snapshot of an application refers to a screen capture of part or all of the screen presented to the user. Snapshots may be captured by various tools (e.g., testing tools for mobile or web applications) at various times and/or in response to various events (e.g., user actions). A snapshot may be an image file, digital file or some other type of binary data that includes a number of color pixels.